The Legendary White Demon
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Killua escapes from his home to see the world... then, he discovers that he is the demon that everybody feared of!
1. Chapter 1- All locked up!!

The Legendary White Demon  
Chapter 1- All locked up!  
  


Once upon a time in a far away land called Asgard, lived a silver- haired boy with piercing blue eyes by the name of Killua. He was locked up all the way up a tower all alone. The reason? His family believed that Killua had a hidden power within him… a power of light! And since every one in his family are professional assassins, they think that letting Killua roam freely is a big disgrace to their family name.

And so, he never knew the meaning of happiness, love and friendship. People from all over town believed that he was the White Demon that descended from the heavens because he can be menacing when he's out of control. But deep inside, he's really a sweet and good-natured boy. Struggling hard to fly away from his imprisonment and sadness. 12 years have passed and the boy grew lonely.

One day when he was looking out his window, (the only window in his room) a blue bird perched on his finger.  
  


"Hey there! You're looking lively today!" Killua asked sweetly. The bird pecked the tip of Killua's index finger. "I'm glad to hear that!" Killua smiled. "I wish I could be like you…" Killua looked down. "Free to fly wherever I like to go! Away from this imprisonment" Killua said, disappointed. "But… I know that would never happen!" The bird looked sad as well.  
  


Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Carla!" Killua called. Carla unlocked the door from outside and came in. "How did you know it was me?" Carla disappointedly asked. "You're the only person who knocks on my door!" Killua answered. "Oh yeah! Anyway, I brought you some food!" Carla showed him a tray full of Killua's favorite foods. "You know, you could get in trouble doing that!" Killua reminded her while he gently stroked the blue bird's feathers. "I know, master Killua!" Carla laughed. "I told you not to call me that!" Killua scolded her sarcastically. "But I wanted to!" Carla insisted. "You sound royalty!" she teased. "Quit it!" Killua pouted. "Yes, master! Well, I got to go! Your mom still needs me!" Carla turned to the door and reached for the doorknob but then, stopped and turned back to Killua. "By the way, master Killua, nice bird!" Then, she left.  
  


Killua looked at the bird again and smiled at it as the bird pecked Killua's index finger once again. "Well, you better go! Your family must be looking for you now! Go on, fly away!" Killua let the bird flyaway. "You take care now!" he shouted back as he looked at it disappear into the horizon. He took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

Then, he heard someone silently laugh behind him. "Interesting!" a familiar voice, said. Killua jumped and turned around and saw Illumi standing beside his door. "Brother!" Killua half-shouted. "What are you doing here?" "What a rude welcome! I came here to check up on you, little brother!" Illumi said. "What for?" Killua shrugged. "It's none of your business, brat!" Illumi fixed his eyes on Killua. Killua felt silent. Illumi broke the silence and said: "Look! I don't want to see you with that bird you just fooled around with!" Illumi warned. "I was not fooling around with it, it was my friend!" Killua defended.

Illumi immediately grabbed Killua's neck and he slammed Killua on the wall. "The Zoldick family is not allowed to have friends! Animals… humans… or even insects! You better watch your nose, little brother, or you're going to lose it!" Illumi threatened and dropped him on the floor. Killua gasped for breath as he reached for a vase on top of a table.

His vision was blurry and he was very dizzy. He grabbed the vase and threw it at the direction of Illumi but it missed inches away from him. "GET OUT!" Killua shouted. With that, Illumi left Killua crouching on the floor; wheezing. Killua felt like blowing up, he felt like going out of control. 'Calm down, Killua! Get a hold of yourself!' Killua thought. With that, tears flowed from his eyes as he clutched his fists and banged the floor. "I want to go away!" he whispered.  
  


The next day, Killua woke up, still crouching on the floor. The blue bird flew by his window again. Killua stood up and patted the bird. "Hey! You came to visit me again!" Killua smiled. The bird chirped at Killua and Killua laughed. The bird was holding an amulet on its beak. Killua took it. "For me?" Killua asked. The bird nodded. Killua smiled. "Thank you very much!" he said as he wore it. By the way, do you have a name?" Killua asked. The bird looked down and chirped sadly. "I see, then, can I name you?" Killua gently asked. The bird reacted with a smile. Killua giggled then begin to think. "Hmm... Since you're blue... I'll name you 'Aoi!' How's that sound?" The bird chirped gladly and Killua continued laughing.

Suddenly, Aoi pointed its beak outside Killua's window, then, it flew at the sill. "Huh? What are you trying to say?" Killua approached it. Aoi continue to point it's beak out the window, it flapped its wings uncontrollably. Killua slowly began to understand. "Aoi, You- you mean- you want me to flyaway with you?" Killua smiled. "Out there into the world?" Killua's eyes brightened. Aoi nodded its tiny head. Killua felt like this is going to be the adventure of his life. He ran to his dresser and started packing some of his clothes and took some candies and his watch from his drawer. He swung his backpack to his shoulder and turned to look at Aoi. But... he disappeared! "Aoi? Aoi? Where are you?" Killua searched the windowsill. "Aoi?" Killua panicked.


	2. Chapter 2- Resurrection

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 2- Resurrection  
  
"Aoi? What a weird name?" a cold voice said. Killua turned to his front door and saw Illumi clutching Aoi in his fist. "Let go of him!" Killua yelled. "Haven't I told you to stop seeing this bird?" Illumi tightened his grip. Aoi began to scream (or chirp) in pain. Killua trembled. Tears filled his eyes and it strolled down to his cheeks. "Please... let go of him!" Killua cried. "And where do you think you're going?" Illumi ignored him. "Please... please brother let go of him!" Killua pleaded. "Fine!" Illumi opened his palm and Killua saw Aoi pant on Illumi's palm. "Aoi!" Killua began to approach Aoi. But then, black smoke came out from Illumi's fingers and the next thing Killua knew, Aoi had been vaporized. "No...Aoi! What... have... you... just... done?" Killua's softly said. "NOOOOOOOO!" The tower Killua and Illumi were on, exploded. Illumi slammed into the door and it burst opened. Illumi rubbed his head and saw Killua floating in the air, silver aura was surrounding him, he had beautiful white wings. Scarlet-colored tears strolled down from Killua's eyes. "How could you?" Killua softly said. "When, he was my only friend?" Illumi didn't answer him. Suddenly, Shiruba, their father, joined them. "What the-?" He gasped when he saw Killua. "You- you are- the White Demon?" "Impossible! He doesn't have the 3 horns, father!" Illumi told him. Suddenly, 3 transparent horns began to sprout out from his forehead. "You must pay!... You must pay!... YOU MUST PAY!" Killua screamed. A silver dragon appeared behind him and circled both Illumi and Shiruba. It suffocated them and Killua just watched at the both of them. His eyes full of hatred, anger... and tears.  
  
"Killua! Come back here!" Killua's mysterious mother called when Killua made a daring escape. But, he paid no attention and continued running without turning back. He passed the guards without being noticed. Finally, he was out! Killua felt like he had reached heaven. He walked slowly when finally realized that he was now far away from his home. Then he stopped walking when he saw a Cherry Blossom tree. "Wow! It's so beautiful! This must be the Cherry Blossom tree Carla was talking about!"  
  
*Flashback, 2 years ago*  
  
"There's a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree far away from here!" Carla told Killua. "Cherry Blossom? What's that?" Killua innocently asked. "It's a kind of flower that blooms every springtime, it has the color of pink and it's so beautiful to look at!" Carla answered. "Wow! When do you think I can see it?" Killua asked. "I don't know, but if you can't see it, I can bring you some of its buds or petals!" Carla said. "You'll do that for me?" Killua smiled. "Of course I will, master Killua!" Carla smiled back.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
But, Carla never had the chance to get it for me, mother caught her bringing some and forbid her to let me see it! Killua thought to himself. Killua looked back at the tree. "But now, I can see it for myself! I don't need to see just the petal nor the bud, I can see the whole tree!" Killua smiled. Suddenly, a group of kids ran passed Killua and said something about the "White Demon". Killua heard of it and ran at the other direction the kids were going. The whole night, he kept on running, then walked, he ran again and walked. He was really confused and wanted somebody to guide him. As he looked up at the shining moon. He saw a transparent-blue bird that flew pass him. "Aoi!" he whispered. He followed the bird the whole night; he was losing his energy one by one. As a tree swept pass him, the bird disappeared. He looked forward at his direction and saw a cottage; all the lights were turned off. He took one step, his vision became blurry, and then, everything went black.  
  
"Aunt Mito! Kurapica! Leorio! He's waking up!" a child's voice said. Killua slowly opened his eyes and saw a boy with a weird-structured hair, looking back at him. "Hey! How are you feeling?" the woman beside the boy asked. Killua didn't answer. "We found you near Aunt Mito's and Gon's house early this morning! You were so pale, what were you doing all alone in the forest? It's dangerous, you know!" a man with short, brown hair explained. "What's your name?" the boy asked. Killua still didn't answer. "You know, it's rude to ignore us!" the boy said. "Gon!" a teenage-boy with golden, shiny hair scolded. "You have to understand... Gon sometimes has no manners!" a man with short, brown hair nervously laughed. "No, he's right... I'm feeling much better now!" Killua slowly said. "That's good!" Aunt Mito smiled. " I guess the medicine worked!" the man with short, brown hair said, relieved. "Good job, Leorio!" the teenage-boy with golden, shiny hair congratulated. "Why, thank you, Kurapica!" the man with short, brown hair thanked. "What's your name?" Gon asked again. "Killua!" Killua slowly said. "Killua?" Leorio asked. "That's a weird name!" Gon said. "Gon!" Kurapica scolded Gon again. Killua looked at all of them; arguing. Suddenly, Killua's stomach began to grumble. Everybody felt silent and stopped arguing. Then, Gon began to laugh and so did everybody else. Killua started to laugh as well. "You are definitely hungry! Come on everyone, I'll make you all some lunch!" Aunt Mito offered. 


	3. Chapter 3- Secret Revealed

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 3- Secret Revealed  
  
Narrated by: Killua  
  
I looked at all of them laugh and tease, they all look so happy. But why? What's the reason for them to be so happy? Is there something good that's going to happen? "A...ano!" I softly spoke. "Yes, dear?" Aunt Mito gave him a small smile. "Why is every so happy? Is something going to happen?" I innocently asked. Everybody felt silent. "Killua, happiness can't occur just because of festivals or parties, it's right here with us everyday, the best factor that goes well with happiness, is friendship!" Aunt Mito said. "Friendship?" I repeated. "Yes, it is a feeling of togetherness with someone you really care and someone you really love!" Gon explained. I gasped and looked at everybody. "Didn't you know what friendship means?" Leorio asked. Everybody looked at me. I didn't feel like, being in that picture, I just had to run away. "Excuse me!" I stood up and quickly left the cottage. "Killua!" Gon called. I didn't look back, why am I feeling this way? I've finally left home and I'm starting to enjoy it. But then, I feel like going home, I'm confused of what I'm going to do next.  
  
I stopped running when I saw a lake; it reflected the moon above. I looked at the beautiful lake with the reflection of the moon as it reflected to my eyes as well. Suddenly, bubbles appeared from the lake, I looked at it more clearly and suddenly two eyes popped out from it. "Ah!" I jumped. "What the-?" I stepped back from the lake and suddenly, a green creature submerged from the lake and fixed his eyes onto mine. "You- you are- you are the White Demon!" the creature cursed. "That white hair, those piercing blue eyes!" the creature pointed at my eyes inches away. "What- what are you talking about? I'm not the White Demon!" I denied. "Don't lie to me! I know when people lie to me; their hearts beat fast when they lie. And your heart tells me something!" the creature said. "What do you want from me?" I panicked. "What I want? I want your life!" With that, the creature darted his fists into my direction and I rolled aside. "Why? Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. "YOU of all people should know for what destruction you have done! You killed every one of us! The specie of the Green Blobs!" the creature scolded. "I'm telling you the truth! I don't know what you're talking about!" I told him. "You may be telling the truth about us, Green Blobs, but I know! YOU are the Legendary White Demon!" he pointed to me. My heart stopped beating and I felt cold sweat stroll onto my cheeks. Suddenly, the beautiful white wings appeared again, the silver aura and the 3 horns. "You- you are definitely the White Demon!" the creature gasped. The creature opened his slimy palm and a green ball of ray appeared. He shot it at me; I got hit in the chest and went flying to the air. I got up and lost control of myself, I feel like my body moving without me controlling it. I feel my arms raised to the air and a silver beam came out from both my palms and shot right through the creature. The creature fell backwards and it thumped on the ground. I gasped and saw green blood drooling out from his mouth. I was wheezing a lot and my heart felt heavy. I heard something behind the bushes; I turned and saw Gon, Kurapica and Leorio. "Ki- Killua? You- you're the-" Gon blurted out. "White Demon?" Kurapica finished. " No... This is not what you think. I don't know how this happened!" I reasoned out. I returned to my own normal form and dropped on the ground. I looked at the bloody ground and tears begin to stream out from my eyes. Gon approached me with great caution. "Killua" Gon softly said. Gon wrapped me in his arms, I buried my face to his chest and I was trembling very hard. My body was getting numb and I was really tired. I felt a cold feeling in my spine, the next thing I knew, I fainted. 


	4. Chapter 4- Accepting the Truth

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 4- Accepting the Truth  
  
Narrated by: Gon  
  
"What did you say? Killua's the White Demon?" Aunt Mito half-shouted. "Quiet! Or he'll wake up!" Leorio warned. "Sorry!" Aunt Mito whispered. I looked at Killua lying on the bad; his face showed a very sad expression. Then I heard Kurapica joined in: "But when he returned to his own form, he seemed very scared, confused-" "-sad and lonely!" I continued. Everybody looked at Killua lying on the bed. "I read about the White Demon once, he was locked in a tower because he was so dangerous... I didn't know there are 2 White Demons!" Kurapica said. "What if Killua IS the White Demon, and he WAS once locked up in the tower!" Leorio guessed. "But Killua is not bad at all!" I didn't believe it. "You know Gon, Leorio is right in a way. Didn't you notice Killua when he woke up? He had the expression of confusion AND he asked us what happiness and friendship means. He IS the White Demon, Gon! Even though he doesn't like it, he must accept it!" Kurapica insisted. "No!" I opposed. The moment I began to stand up I felt somebody grip my arm. "Killua?" "Kurapica's right, Gon... I must accept it!" Killua softly said, keeping his eyes closed. "You were already up?" Aunt Mito concerned. "Everything he said is true..." Killua said. "Killua, what do you mean by that?" Gon nervously asked. "I was locked up in a tower since I was born, my family forbid me to experience happiness nor love. I heard my parents once said that the reason they locked me up was because I had a light within me, but... I began to understand now, they think I'm a beast!" Killua sadly said. "Killua, you're not a beast! You are a very kind person! And I respect that!" I told him. Killua gave me a small laugh. "Thanks Gon... but I don't know what you are trying to prove... I don't know the meaning of any feeling... some people I pass think I'm ignorant, that's because they didn't experience what I had. But the truth is..." Killua sighed. He opened his sad, blue-piercing eyes and it looked straight into mine. "...I envy them!" Killua closed his eyes again and turned his head in the opposite direction.  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep very well... I thought about how it feels to be locked in a tower without anyone... it feels kind of... sad. I pictured Killua looking outside a window with no one to talk to, no one to love and no one to cry with. Absolutely no one! I got up and went to Killua's room and reached for the doorknob. But before I went in, I heard a faint sound of hard breathing. I opened the door and saw Killua sitting on his bed. His head was buried on his knees and arms, and he was shaking uncontrollably. "Killua?" I approached him. He looked up and I saw his eyes with pure darkness and they were hollow. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" I held his shoulders. His jaw dropped and said in a very faint voice. "I'm scared!" I don't know what to answer; I just have to comfort him in some way. "I don't want to be the White Demon, Gon! I don't want to kill people!" Killua shrugged. "I know you don't!" I told him. "No, you don't!" Killua didn't believe what I said and continued to shake uncontrollably. "Stop it!" I grabbed his shoulder. His eyes turned back to those beautiful blue eyes and he fainted right before me. "Killua, I don't know how sad you are right now, but please understand that we're here to help you." I told him as I set him to bed. I smiled at him and left the room.  
  
The next day, Kurapica and Leorio came earlier than before and brought a hundred books. "What's all of these for?" Aunt Mito asked. "Research Ms. Mito, about Killua!" Leorio answered. "Leorio!" Kurapica scolded. "Aunt Mito, we went to the public library earlier this morning and went to the forbidden section. It's a place where nobody is allowed. And all of their books there are very convenient!" Kurapica said. "Your point is?" I joined. "My point is... that is the only place where they say something about the White Demon! I would really like to do some light research!" Kurapica said. "You call these light?" Leorio complained as he dropped the pile of books onto the table. "Stop whining, Leorio!" Kurapica taunted. Kurapica grabbed a book and started reading. "Well, according to the History of Demons, it said that the White Demon is only among the legends and only exist once every 100 years... eventually, it will die when it reaches it's 13 years of existing." "What?! You mean- Killua will die when he reaches 13?" I yelled. "Calm down Gon! Let me continue!" Kurapica paced on the book again. "But, the White Demon can have immortality when he drinks the water from the Crystal Lake found in the land of Crystalia. Or look at his reflection in the Mirror of Life in the land of... Akalia!" Kurapica gasped when he said that name. "Kurapica? What's wrong?" I asked. "It's- it's nothing!" Kurapica slowly said. Leorio eyed Kurapica. Kurapica continued. "Anyway, the Crystal Lake's water is very precious... it has the mixture of the Elixir of Life created by the Gods centuries ago, so, therefore, you must not waste it... not a single drop. The Mirror of Life tells you whether you have the dark side with you or not... once the White Demon stands before the Mirror of Life, it will tell him his future. If he has the light in him, he will not die in 13 years, but he WILL still be the White Demon. If he has the darkness in him, he WILL die as the White Demon!" Kurapica sadly said. Everybody felt silent. "I like the Crystal Lake better!" I broke the silence. "But... being immortal, that's too much! You will feel pain but you will not die. Your friends come and go... and you're just there to see them disappear. But... I don't like the Mirror of Life either. I don't want to see Killua die." I said. "Gon..." Killua said from behind him. Everybody almost jumped when they heard Killua. "I really want to help you, Killua! I don't want you to disappear!" I said. "That's the truth!" Killua looked at me. Every one of us really felt sad for Killua. "Gon!" Leorio began. "Why don't we head for Crystralia and Akalia!" Leorio suggested. "Yeah! We'll follow the legend, maybe there's some way we can change history!" Kurapica cut in. "Kurapica, Leorio!" I brightened up. "Yes! Let's go!" I agreed. "Killua! Please! Come with us!" I turned to Killua. "Please understand that we're trying to help you!" I smiled. Killua felt silent and the same time puzzled, then he smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5- A Confused Boy

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 5- A Confused Boy  
  
Narrated by: Kurapica  
  
"I really shouldn't have said what I said yesterday!" I told Leorio. "What? You're making no sense at all, Kurapica!" he mumbled as he stuffed some dumplings into his mouth. We had dinner in a restaurant after returning all those books to the public library. "I mean... I shouldn't have told Gon what I had concluded about Killua, now, Killua thinks I'm right about everything that I said. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth!" I blamed myself. "Hey! It's not your fault, Kura-chan! After all, Killua is going to come with us, right? So that proves that he believes that he still has the chance, right?" Leorio said. "Uhh... I guess so!" I gave him a fake smile. I felt like everything was my entire fault. I felt very insecure about the conclusion. I looked at my plate of untouched food. Leorio swept his hand over my face. "Earth to Kurapica? There'll be and alien invasion coming to your plate if you don't eat!" Leorio teased. I started eating my potato salad as Leorio laughed at me.  
  
"Bye, Aunt Mito!" Gon bid as we left the gate of Asgard Town. "Gon! Be sure to eat well! Take care now!" Aunt Mito cried. "I will!" Gon called back. Our journey began... Gon and Killua were beginning to be close. There were times when Killua laughed, well, only when Gon stepped on elephant dung, Leorio fell into the swamp and his head got hit by a tree trunk. I'm thankful enough that no mischief has happened to me... AS OF YET! "What am I feeling right now, Gon? I feel like my body is being burned in live fire!" Killua explained. "Hmm... It's maybe because you're shy, scared or happy!" Gon smiled. "Happy? Is this is happiness that I'm feeling?" Killua asked. "Yes! Do you like it?" Gon smiled. "Like it? I LOVE it!" Killua laughed. "This time, you're feeling LOVE! It's a kind of feeling that warms your heart and it makes you happy! You see, Killua... Every feeling is just a cycle! And it's very nice!" Gon smiled even more. Killua gave him a smile as well. "You should smile more often Killua!" Gon said. "Huh?" Killua looked puzzled. "You have a beautiful smile!" Gon complemented. Killua started blushing, then, he turned red all of a sudden. Gon saw Killua's face and began to laugh. "Killua! Look at you! Hahaha! You look like a tomato!" Gon teased. "Shut up!" Killua laughed. Leorio and I laughed as well. Gon can sometimes be absent-minded but he can also be sympathetic when the time is right. It's like; he doesn't fear anything at all! He's so optimistic and it's kinda envious. We continued walking until we reached a town called Platinum Plateau. Everything was covered in cobwebs; it looks like a "Ghost Town". "You know, this is kinda creepy! I don't want to come here!" Leorio trembled. "Let's turn back!" Leorio walked pass by me, I grabbed his shirt and he fell back. "Kura-chan!" he complained. "We are NOT turning back, Leorio!" I scolded. "Who are YOU to command me, Kura-chan?" Leorio shouted. A sweatdrop appeared on my head as I raised my eyebrows. We proceeded in the "Ghost Town" and had a look around. "I read a book about a Ghost Town once, that town got haunted because a kid in that town died and everybody liked him." I told them. "What's the name of the kid, Kurapica?" Killua asked. Somehow, I feel insecure when Killua address me by my name. I turned to Leorio and gave him an evil grin. "His name is..." I lowered my voice as the four of us huddled together. "Le-o-rio!" "Aaaaahhhhh!" Leorio screamed and ran out of sight. The three of us laughed hard. I know Leorio hates ghost stories, one time; I told him that his house was haunted because there were markings on his wall. He bought a lot of talismans and stuck them all in the wall. But he didn't know that I was the one who made the markings. I took his Swiss knife and made those markings for my research, the same time, scare him off! ^_^ I giggled. "Kurapica? What's so funny?" Gon asked me. "It's nothing!" I smiled. Suddenly, the wind blew harder and sent dust to our faces. I covered my eyes; I saw a figure behind the gust of wind. A little kid stood there, he was bringing a wooden truck and he was crying. "Where's my mommy?" the kid pouted. "What?" the 3 of us said together. "I lost my mommy!" he said. "Where are you from, little kid!" I asked. "I came from that lake over there!" the kid pointed. There was a beautiful lake at the end of town. "Well, do you know what direction your mom went?" Gon helped. The boy shook his head in disappointment. "Don't worry, we'll help you look for your mommy!" Killua joined. I can see that the boy trusted Killua the most, they both have the same sad eyes. Leorio came back looking dirty. "WATCH OUT!" Leorio screamed. "Leorio?" I gasped. "Killua! Stay away from that ghost!" Leorio pointed at the boy. "What are you talking about, Leorio?" Gon opposed. "Can't any of you see him? He's all silvery-white!" Leorio screamed. "What?" I gasped. Suddenly, my vision was beginning to be clearer. I wiped my eyes and I saw that there was some sort of special dust that covered my real vision. That gust of wind wasn't ordinary. It was meant for illusions. Slowly, I began to see that Leorio WAS telling the truth; the boy that stood in front of us was none other than a ghost. The boy paid no attention to what Leorio just said; he walked right out of town and we followed him. He approached the lake he talked about earlier and looked at it. All he could see was a toy truck that floated. "Why isn't there a reflection of me?" the boy asked innocently. "Look! My toy truck is flying! My toy truck is..." With that, the boy dropped on his knees and cried a lot. We felt so sorry for him. So this is the kid that everybody loved. I began to understand why everybody wanted to get away, this kid doesn't know his dead and he keeps on coming back to the village to look for his mom. But all the people could see was a faint figure of him bringing his wooden truck. I stepped forward to approach him but Killua stepped in before me. "Little boy, why are you crying?" Killua kneeled beside him. "I'm all alone... I don't know where my mom is, I can't find her!" the boy cried. "When was the last time you saw her?" Killua gently asked the boy. "Well, we were strolling beside this lake when I fell in, I screamed for help. I saw my mom; she tried to rescue me, but somebody pulled her up, that's the last time I saw her. The next thing I knew, I was flying away from the world." The boy said softly. "Does this mean, I'm already... already..." the boy continued. Killua wrapped the boy around his arms. "You know, my mom left me alone as well." Killua began. The boy gasped and looked into Killua's eyes. "Really?" the boy asked. "Yeah, she left me all alone in a tower since I was born. She hated me, at least your know your mother loves you, don't you?" Killua sadly asked. The boy nodded in approval. "Then, you have nothing to be sad about, don't you?" Killua smiled. The boy smiled and began to disappear into the smoke. Before he could disappear, Killua asked for his name. "It's Killua! My name's Killua!" the boy said as he disappeared. Gon, Leorio and I gasped while Killua just smiled; looking at the wooden toy truck. 


	6. Chapter 6- An Angel in the Mirror Life

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 6- An Angel in the Mirror of Life  
  
Narrated by: Leorio  
  
Since the incident of the boy, Killua felt more miserable in the journey. Kurapica and I heard Gon and him had a conversation once.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I feel really selfish, Gon!" Killua looked at his palms. It was a day after that incident. "I've been thinking of my own welfare and didn't think of others that felt as sad and lonely as I am." Killua shrugged. "Killua, please don't think that it is all your fault. You had nothing to do with the boy! At least you let him rest in peace, I know he's very thankful for what you did!" Gon comforted. Killua stood up and walked away. Kura-chan and I looked at each other and exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
We walked the windy place of Platinum Desserts. Kurapica took a map from his bag and scanned it with his magnifying glass. "Are we almost there, Kura-chan?" I asked impatiently. "About 20 feet more... don't worry, Leorio! Shin Valley has a town. We'll just eat in a restaurant and sleep in a nice and comfy bed, okay?" Kura-chan tempted me. I was getting really tired every step I make. Finally, we arrived at a town that was full of merchants. "Excuse me!" Kurapica said as a man passed by us but he didn't pay attention to Kurapica. "Sir?" Gon motioned as another man passed by us, the same happened; he ignored us just like the last one. "What has gone to the people of this town?" Killua pouted. "I don't know, but I'm sure that something is going to happen cause man! Are they busy!" I told Killua. Then, a young man approached us. "I haven't seen you from here! Are you travelers?" the young man asked. "Yes!" Gon answered. "We're heading to Akalia to see the Mirror of Life!" Killua explained. "What? The Mirror of Life?" the young man half-shouted. "You mean- you know something about it?" I gasped. "Know it? I even saw it! Come with me!" the man, said as he walked away. Gon, Killua and I began to follow, but then, Kurapica stopped us. "I don't think we can trust him as of yet! You guys be careful, okay?" Kurapica warned. We agreed. We came in a restaurant where merchants everywhere were scattered. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Schmidt, the Deputy Mayor of this town. Do you want to know about the Mirror of Life?" Schmidt asked. "You bet!" Gon said cheerfully. "Well, legend has it that the Mirror of Life is guarded by the angel of Platina." Schmidt said. "Platina? Who is she?" Killua asked. "She's the Goddess that protects the land of Akalia!" Kura-chan cut in. "I see..." Killua said. "So anyway, rumor has it that the angel of Platina is the only living specie of the scarlet-eyed people!" Schmidt said. "Scarlet-eyed people?" Gon eagerly asked. "Yes... she guarded the Mirror of Life for almost 100 years now! Some say that she already died. But I don't believe that... because I saw her... with my own eyes!" Schmidt said. "You did?" Killua asked. "Yes, she had beautiful wings, she brings a harp to play with when she's alone and she has an incredibly soft voice." Schmidt said. His eyes brightened. Kurapica's eyebrows raised. "But beware, she is really tough! I fought with her and I lost... but then, she let me go and let me promise not to go back to that place again. And so... I never did see her again!" Schmidt sadly said. After our conversation with Schmidt, he offered as to stay in his cottage. He told us to pack up and get ready for our long journey tomorrow.  
  
The next day, before he left, he approached me. "Mr. Leorio, when you see the angel of Platina, can you give this to her?" Schmidt handed he a rolled paper. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a letter! I want to thank her for letting me go! Tell her it's from me, okay?" he pleaded. "Okay!" I said. I slipped the paper in my bag and we went off to the land of Akalia! 


	7. Chapter 7- Akalia and Kurapica's past!

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 7- Akalia and Kurapica's past!  
  
Narrated by: Kurapica  
  
We walked the plains of Shin and came across with wild animals, which we all freaked and ran for our lives. I couldn't believe that there was another soul survivor other than.... "Kurapica!" Gon called. "What are you thinking?" I looked at his big brown eyes and said: "It's..." "Nothing, eh?" Gon finished. "You've been saying that to me for the third time, don't you want to talk about it rather than keeping it to yourself?" Gon asked. I couldn't stand looking at his big brown eyes when he's mad. "Well?" Gon insisted. "I was just thinking about my past..." I began. "Your past?" Killua joined. "Yes!" I closed my eyes, and the moment I opened them again. They were as red as blood. Gon and Killua gasped. Leorio just looked at me with an "are-you-sure?" expression. I nodded at Leorio and he seemed to get the picture. "I am one of the scarlet-eyed people! But we don't call ourselves that; we have a tribe known as the Kuruta Tribe. Our eyes don't usually turn red; it only does when we're angry, scared or sad. When I heard about the angel of Platina from Schmidt, I don't know whether to believe him or not. I'm the only soul survivor of the Kuruta Tribe. Unless this so-called angel of Platina is also from our tribe, then I have no oppositions. But I'm sure that nobody else would've survived of what happened 5 years ago." I told them.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Our eyes are very precious, some people try to kill us just to take away our red eyes and sell them in high prices. 5 years ago, I was 11 back then, a group of assassins came and slaughtered my family and as well as the others. A friend of my parents was able to bring me to safety; he left me in a cave and told me to stay there until the war is over. I woke up the next morning, and he didn't come back. I went back to my village and saw the dead bodies of my people. Their eyes were gone... some heads were gone as well. I searched for survivors, but no one responded to my call. I was going to give up, but then, I remembered my parents' friend, he does not have red eyes and therefore I must go and find him. It took me a few minutes to find him lying under a tree that feel over him. "Kurapica- you- you must live- live to avenge your people- your parents- everybody! Seek vengeance from- from- the Geneiryodan!" With that, he died after saying his last words.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"And since then, I never went back to Akalia. Not until now!" I said. "That's not what I heard from you the last time you told me that!" Leorio complained. "Sorry, Leorio!" I smiled. Gon looked at me. I looked back. Then, he said: "Kurapica, I'm sorry I forced you to tell me what you were thinking, I don't want you to remember your horrible past!" Gon apologized. "It's okay, Gon! I had to tell you somehow, would I? I can't risk hiding it from you! After all, we're friends, right?" I smiled. Finally, we arrived the land of Akalia, my homeland. A lot has changed. It was now like a huge garden, full of flowers and green grass. But there was a mountain at the center of it. "I don't remember seeing a mountain here before!" I said out loud. "Well, you have been away from Akalia for years! What do you expect? Dead bodies lying around without heads or eyes?" Leorio taunted. I raised my eyebrows and he almost jumped. Gon and Killua started to run towards the green grass. "Woohoo!" Gon yelled. They rolled on the flowers and looked up the sky. "Kurapica! Leorio! This feels so good! Come on in!" Gon offered. I hesitated for a while but then, Leorio pulled my arm and we ran towards Gon and Killua. We also lay on the ground and looked up the sky. "This feels really relaxing!" Leorio said. "I feel like I'm in heaven!" Killua joined. "What do you think we should do now?" Gon asked. "Shall we proceed to the Mirror of Life?" Gon looked at me. "We could, but we could rest for now!" I suggested. I looked at Killua. "If you're not in a hurry!" I told Killua. Killua smiled. "No, it's okay!" he said. "Ne, Killua!" Gon interrupted. "Yes?" Killua answered. "When's your birthday?" Gon asked. "Huh? Why do you ask?" Killua said. I guess he didn't hear our conversation about the legend. "No particular reason..." Gon said. "I guess... 2 months from now!" Killua softly asked. "And you'll be 13 then?" Gon softly asked. "Yeah... I'm glad I got out of that place, otherwise I would spend another 7 more years there of bad luck!" Killua laughed. "You don't believe in superstitions, do you?" Leorio joined in. "Yeah... sometimes!" Killua smiled. "Especially in fairy tales... I read a story once that an angel was able to bring a man outside to the world. And it happened to me as well, except..." Every one of us listened. "That angel got killed just for the sake of my freedom!" Killua softly said. "Killua..." Go whispered. "Well, forget about it! Now that we have came this far, let's continue on what we started, we must not give up!" Gon comforted. "Let's go to the Mirror of Life!" 


	8. Chapter 8- The Mirror of Life!

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 8- The Mirror of Life!  
  
Narrated by: Gon  
  
2 months, that's so soon... Killua, Killua is going to disappear in 2 months. It's been only 2 weeks since we met... but why do I feel like I already know him for about... A century! We entered the mountain in the center of Akalia and came across with different creatures. Kurapica was not surprised at all. Some of their toads have small little spikes popping out from their backs. There were pixies too! They are very friendly. Kurapica showed them his scarlet eyes and they were very glad to see him. They let us pass freely when Kurapica said that we were heading to the Mirror of Life. It seems that every creature in this place knows the Kuruta tribe very well. But how did they know all about them when they never even existed yet when the Kuruta tribe was being slaughtered? A lot of questions ran through my mind. Kurapica might've read it when he said: "These creatures already existed when my people got slaughtered, Gon! They lived in a forest where no ordinary person can see them; you need the red eyes to get into their gates." He said. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. "By your confused expression!" he replied. "The pixies said we should head to the North Bridge to get into a cave, we'll just follow the path and we're there! There's a spring near the Mirror of Life that should help us refresh ourselves." Kurapica instructed. "Yeah, but once we get into the Mirror of Life, what're we going to do with the Angel of Platina?" Killua asked. "I don't know!" Kurapica said.  
  
We arrived in a place that has a beautiful spring. The water was so pure and everything was surrounded with colorful gems. Killua and I began to run towards the spring but a voice echoed through the place. "Why have you come here?" a soft voice said. "We have come here to see the Mirror of Life!" Kurapica answered. "And the reason?" she rudely asked. "We need to know the truth of our friend... This is a matter of life and death!" Leorio tactlessly said. "Life and death? What a silly excuse! You stupid people just want to get hold of the Mirror of Life!" the voice scolded. "No, we're telling the truth, we just want to help our friend! Please believe us!" I pleaded. "Hah! Believe you? Do you actually think your silly talk can let me believe what you just said? You got some nerve! Leave now or die!" the voice threatened. "We rather die trying, than leave like chickens!" I shouted out. "Humph! What silly people!" the voice said. "Leave now!" it insisted. "Are you the Angel of Platina? Are you one of the Kuruta tribe?" I asked. "If you are so, then I don't believe it! A lot of people said that you are the soul survivor of the Kuruta tribe... I guess it was just rumors. I thought people with red eyes were supposed to bring happiness to people. I believe that Kurapica IS the only soul survivor of the Kuruta tribe!" I scolded. "Because you are as cold and heartless as the Geneiryodan!" I yelled. The Angel of Platina kept silent and then spoke. "Kurapica?" Kurapica almost jumped. "Do you remember me?" she asked. "Huh?" Kurapica gasped. A figure appeared before our eyes, a beautiful angel bringing a golden harp. "It's me!" she smiled. "Umi?" Kurapica said. "Yes! You finally came back!" Umi smiled. "You- you're alive?" Kurapica blurted out. "I hid in the forest when the Geneiryodan came, I didn't know you escaped as well!" Umi said. "Ahem!" Leorio grunted. "Oh! Guys this is Umi, she's my childhood friend! Umi, this is Leorio, Gon and Killua!" Kurapica pointed. "Hey!" Killua said. "Nice to meet you, miss Umi!" Leorio said politely. "Hi!" I smlied. "I'm as cold and heartless as the Geneiryodan, eh?" she flew in front of me; inches away from my face. "Ehehehe! Sorry!" I apologized. "It's okay! It was my fault, I'm sorry I had to hold you back, it's my duty to protect the Mirror of Life, you know!" she said.  
  
We followed Umi into the place where the mirror is. First, we drank from the springs and came face to face with the mirror. "How does it work?" I asked. "First, you face it and ask of what you want to know!" Umi instructed. I looked at Killua and gave him a grin. "Go on!" I said. He nodded and approached the mirror. He looked at it for a few seconds and began. "Am- am I really the White Demon?" Killua softly spoke. There was a moment of silence, suddenly; the mirror began to shake and now, the reflection of Killua changed. Silver aura appeared into the reflection and a light came out from its palms. "Killua! You're not the White Demon! You are not the White Demon after all!" I told him. He brightened up for a while; then he clutched his head and screamed in pain. "Killua!" I yelled. "How pitiful! It seems that my brother isn't the White Demon after all!" A man appeared behind us, a man with completely black eyes; carrying small pins. "Brother Illumi!" Killua gasped. "Brother?" Leorio said. Suddenly, Killua's reflection began to change. The silver aura has been circled with black smoke and Killua's reflection totally changed. An evil grin appeared from it and it's eyes turned Jade green. "No! No! This cannot be!" Killua freaked. Iilumi laughed hard. "It seems that your dark side appeared because of me, little brother! Mother and Father will be so proud of me!" Illumi laughed as he threw one of his needles to Killua. It pierced Killua's right leg and Killua fainted on the ground. "Killua!" I screamed. Illumi carried Killua and turned to me. "If you want Killua back, get him if you can in the Zoldick estate! Hahahaha!" With that, Illumi disappeared, Killua with him. "Zoldick estate... you mean- Killua is in the family of professional assassins?" Leorio gasped. "Killua!" I muttered. 


	9. Chapter 9- The Legend

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 9- The Legend  
  
Killua lay flat on his bed, listening to the argues of his parents and Illumi outside his room. "He was NOT the White Demon?" his mother freaked. "Relax mom, his reflection changed when I came there!" Illumi said. "It's all because of me that his dark side returned to him!" Illumi sneered. They really want me to become the White Demon? How could they? Killua thought. The door of his room burst open; Killua's parents came in, together with Illumi. "But, what if you're not there, Illumi? What do you think will happen?" his mom pouted. "Mom! Don't worry, I'll take care of him!" Illumi said. Shiruba approached Killua and gave him an evil look. "Killua, do you know what you had just done?" Shiruba asked. Killua kept quiet and didn't pay attention to what his father said. Killua looked at the roof of his bed. His eyes were very hollow. "What do you think is happiness, father?" Killua softly asked. Shiruba didn't answer. "I didn't know what happiness meant, until I met Gon. He's the one who told me that every feeling is a cycle. And you know what, father?" Killua paused. "It feels really good!" he smiled. Kikyou, Killua's mother narrowed her eyes. "What is this nonsense? Shiruba! I demand you to let him stop this silly talk right now! He must know the importance of being the White Demon!" Kikyou scolded. "Leave us…" Shiruba demanded. "But-" "I said, leave!" Shiruba insisted. "Fine! Illumi! Let's go!" Kikyou left. Illumi gave them a last look and followed his mother. Shiruba waited for them to finally leave and sat beside Killua. "Killua, do you know the Legend of the White Demon?" Shiruba said. Killua sat upright and listened to his father. Killua shook his head. Shiruba began. "Many years ago, the people of Asgard, Akalia and Crystalia lived in one place called Tenko, there was peace in the people; everybody was happy. They organized a celebration called Metalia. The celebration was for the gods and it only comes once every 100 years. On the night before the 1st celebration, a demon came and wrecked everything the people prepared. They blamed each other for the cause of the mischief. Thus, the gods became angry and created a huge flood that night. Many of the people died. A few days later, a mysterious man came to the land of Tenko; he volunteered to pursue the demon. And so, the people agreed. But the man didn't want to kill the demon alone. He wanted something from it!" Shiruba paused. "What does he want from the demon?" Killua asked. "Well, some people said that the demon lived in a cave of gold. It appears that the man was a researcher and the same time, he was very greedy. The man finally found the demon and took away its soul." Shiruba explained. "Why?" Killua asked. "He thought that the soul would lead him to the cave… A monster's soul can't do anything without its body! But, the man's expectations were wrong… the demon's soul transformed itself with the man's soul. Thus, the Legendary White Demon was born." Shiruba said. "I don't get it!" Killua confessed. "Some people pitied the demon after what the man did, and thought that it was not that bad after all, some of them, opposed to it! They didn't know which side to take… that's why they called it The Legendary White Demon!" Shiruba said. "So that means, not all White Demons can become evil?" Killua guessed. "That's right! Illumi told me what your reflection is before he arrived." Shiruba said. Killua felt his heart stopped beating. "It is for you to decide what you do and become of! You must not listen to your mother and brother!" Shiruba said. "Yes, father!" Killua said politely. "Well, let's change the subject shall we?" Shiruba smiled. "Since your birthday is coming... what do you really want?" Killua felt silent for a moment. Then he had an idea. "I'd like to see my friends!" Killua said. "Your friends?" Shiruba asked. Killua felt a sudden shill in his spine. "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get!" Shiruba smiled. "Why are you so nervous? Are you afraid of me?" Shiruba laughed. "You know, you can always come to me if you need anything, Killua! After all I'm your father and you're my son, right?" he smiled. Killua realized that his father wasn't that bad after all. "Now that you know the truth, we have no reason to get you all locked up in this dump!" Shiruba stood up and gave Killua a grin. He approached him and gave him a big hug. Killua felt warm all of a sudden and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile... (Narrated by: Gon)  
  
"Gon! Help me!" Killua screamed. "Killua!" I looked around. "Where are you?" "Gon! Help me!" Killua repeated. "Killua! Don't worry! I'll save you! Just hang on!" I ran around looking for Killua. The place was very dark and all I could see was my own self; running. "Where are you, Killua?" I said again. I suddenly stopped when I saw a body on the floor. I approached it and turned it to see the face. It was... Killua! His head was bleeding and the blood strolled down to his cheeks. I shrugged and dropped him on the floor. I couldn't believe it. Killua's... Killua's... dead! "NO!" 


	10. Chapter 10- Journey to Crystalia

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 10- Journey to Crystalia  
  
Narrated by: Kurapica  
  
"GON!" I yelled. Gon woke up, wheezing. "What's wrong with you?" Leorio asked. "Did you have a bad dream?" Umi asked. "Yeah- yeah... it's nothing!" Gon said. "Are you sure? You were screaming a lot!" I assured. "Was I?" Gon asked. "Yep!" Umi said. "Ditto!" Leorio agreed. "You woke us up!" I added. "Sorry!" he apologized. Everybody paused. "What are we going to do now?" Gon began. "We don't have anything to do anymore!" Leorio said disappointedly. "We can't just leave Killua alone! He's going to die in just 2 months!" Gon opposed. "But, you DID see his reflection, Gon! It was the sign of light!" I reminded him. "But what about his brother? His dark side appeared when his brother turned up! If his brother keeps on going near him, his dark side will be triggered and he WILL eventually die!" Gon shouted. "Gon, calm down!" I told him. "I CAN'T calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when my friend is going to die?" Gon shouted some more. "And what're you going to do? Go to the Zoldick Estate and risk your life?" I scolded him. "Look! I know you care for Killua that much, and I'm sure he doesn't want you to risk your life just for him. It's not a very wise idea to break in the Zoldick Estate. I heard their guard is very tight. We must strategize first!" I instructed. Gon looked into my angry eyes and so, he agreed. "First, we won't go to the Zoldick Estate!" I told everybody. "What?!" Gon half-shouted. "We must get some of the Elixir of Life in Crystalia first! If we go to the Zoldick Estate, we can't just force Killua to come with us again just to go to Crystalia. We can get the Elixir of Life... then, bring it to Killua, understand?" I looked at Gon. "I guess so..." Gon softly said. "I'm sorry, Kura, but I won't be able to come with you!" Umi said. "Why not?" I turned to Umi. "I have to guard the Mirror of Life!" Umi said sadly. "I understand... I'll visit you again when our journey is over, okay?" I said. Umi nodded and she blushed; so did I. "Ahem!" Leorio grunted as Gon laughed. I looked away and went on. "So anyway, we'll be heading to Crystalia tomorrow, right?" I asked. "Yeah... sure!" Leorio laughed. "What!" I asked. Gon laughed even more. "You look so cute when you blush, don't you know that?" "Shut up!" I turned red with embarrassment accompanied by anger. All of us laughed. "By the way, Umi! Schmidt asked me to give this to you!" Leorio handed Umi a piece of rolled paper. "Schmidt?" Umi asked as she unrolled the paper. She blushed a few seconds later. "What did he say?" I asked. "Secret!" Umi giggled. "Somebody's jealous!" Leorio teased. "Cut it out, will you?" I yelled. "Look! Kurapica is blushing again! Ain't he cute?" Leorio pinched my cheek. "Cut it out!" I shouted. All of us laughed again as the moon shone brightly above us.  
  
"Bye!" Umi bid as we left my homeland. "Come visit me again, won't you?" "Yes! We will come back!" I called back. "Don't you mean, YOU will come back?" Leorio teased. "What's THAT suppose to mean?" I asked. "Oh... nothing!" he looked away. I raised my eyebrows. "Anyway, we need to go to Crystal Lake, I think we'll arrive there in just 2 days if we don't FOOL AROUND!" I said sarcastically. Gon and Leorio looked at each other and started to laugh again. I gave them a stern look and walked forward. "Kura- chan, we were only kidding!" Leorio came after me. "Yeah!" Gon followed. "Right..." I said sarcastically. The 3 of us walked the plains of Shin again heading the other way for Crystalia. 


	11. Chapter 11- Entrance to the Crystal Lake

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 11- Entrance to the Crystal Lake  
  
Gon, Kurapica and Leorio finally arrived at Crystalia 2 days later. "Ah! What a journey! I never thought we could make it this far!" Leorio sighed. The place was full of crystals. There's a small waterfall near the entrance to the forest. "Wow! No wonder this land is called Crystalia! Where do you think is the Crystal Lake, Kurapica?" Gon turned to Kurapica. "I don't know, Gon!" Kurapica answered softly. "I read a book about Crystalia, something about a cave deep in the forest." Kurapica remembered. "Is it near the cave or inside the cave?" Gon asked. "I seriously don't know!" Kurapica laughed. "Oh boy!" Leorio scratched his head. "Well, let's get going before it gets dark!" They started heading towards the entrance when something moved behind a bush. "What was that?" Gon turned around. "What was what?" Leorio asked. "I thought I heard something move from behind that bush!" Gon pointed. "It's just your imagination, Gon!" Leorio said. "Let's go!" "Okay…" Gon gave one last look at the bush and followed Leorio. (Behind the bush) "They're falling right through my trap! Hahahaha! " Someone sneered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Killua ran around the Zoldick Estate grounds. "Gon! I'm finally free! Isn't that great?" Killua laughed cheerfully. "It feels so good!" he lay on the garden. "I wish you were here to spend it with me!" Killua said hopefully. He stared into the sky and put both his hands at the back of his head. He closed his eyes and Gon's face appeared on his mind. He giggled, then he sat up. "I forgot! Gon and the others are heading to the Crystal Lake! I must go too!" Killua said to himself. He ran to his room and started to pack his things. He took a piece of paper and something scribbled down. Killua rolled the paper and called his eagle. A brown eagle flew to his windowsill. "Hey, Thunder! Bring this to Gon! See this?" Killua took out a picture of Gon and him. "That's him! Go look for him somewhere in Crystalia, okay?" Killua instructed while tying the paper onto his leg. Thunder gave him a small hoot and with that, he flew away!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I wonder what Killua is doing right now!" Gon thought out loud. "Don't worry, Gon! I bet he's doing just fine!" Leorio said optimistically. "I don't know about that, Leorio! Remember, Illumi is there!" Kurapica said. "Kura-chan! I was trying to comfort, Gon! Now you've ruined it!" Leorio whined. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't thought you'd know HOW to comfort!" Kurapica apologized sarcastically. Leorio raised his eyebrows. "Ha ha, very funny, Kura-chan!" Leorio said. "I appreciate for your concern, Leorio. But Kurapica's right! Illumi is very dangerous... and I know Killua hates him more than we do! The best thing to do now is to go to the Crystal Lake!" Gon said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!" Leorio said. With that, they continue to walk through the dark forest. Finally, Thunder arrived with Killua's message; he perched on Gon's left shoulder, which made him startle. "Hello..." Gon stroked its feathers as he took the paper from its leg. "Is that your bird, Gon?" Kurapica asked. "Nope!" Gon replied as he unrolled the paper. "It's from Killua!" Gon said cheerfully. "What!" Leorio and Kurapica exclaimed simultaneously. "Gon, good news! I'm finally free! Dad and I had a chat last night… Sorry I had to make you worry. I just want to let you know that I'm perfectly fine! I never felt better in my entire life! I'll meet you in the Crystal Lake, can't wait to see you again! By the way, this eagle is Thunder! Use him to send your reply. He knows where to find me! -Killua" Gon read aloud. "At least we know he's okay!" Leorio sighed in relief. "Well, he said to meet us there! Let's get going!" Kurapica said. "Wait a minute!" Gon said as he took a pen from his bag and scribbled a small message: "Killua, See you in the Crystal Lake, I can't wait to see you too. -Gon" "Well, shall we go?" Kurapica announced. "Right!" Gon yelled. Killua, wait for us! Thunder flew in front of them as Gon, Kurapica and Leorio continued walking. A few hours later, Gon felt that they were being followed. "Kurapica!" Gon muttered. "Do you feel like we're being-" "Yes, Gon! I feel it!" Kurapica murmured. "Shall we make a run for it?" Leorio whispered. "No, it's best if we walk naturally and stop pacing to one another, understood?" Kurapica suggested. Gon and Leorio nodded together. "Let's just hurry it up a little!" Gon added. "Yosh!" Leorio exclaimed. The three of them walked a little faster until they reached in the middle of the forest. "I don't see any cave!" Leorio murmured. "What if we gone the wrong way!" Gon worried. "No, I'm sure this is the right path!" Kurapica assured as he scanned the place. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me look for some clues!" Kurapica ordered. "We aren't detectives you know!" Leorio taunted but Kurapica paid no attention. Kurapica gave Leorio gave him a despised look. "Okay, okay!" Leorio started searching the ground. "What are we looking for?" Gon asked. "Secret panels or hidden levers... there might be an entrance here somewhere!" Kurapica hoped. Gon stood up and saw what it seems to be a portion of the tree that's off-color. Gon pressed it and one of the huge rocks beside swung open. "Good job, Gon! You found the entrance!" Leorio congratulated. They went in and suddenly stopped when they saw a figure standing right in front of them. "Who are you?" Gon asked. 


	12. Chapter 12- Sayonara!

The Legendary White Demon  
  
Chapter 12- Sayonara!  
  
Narrated by: Leorio  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know me, Gon!" The figure in front us said. He turned around and gave us a smile. "Yo!" It was... Killua! "Killua!" Gon ran and embraced his friend. "I'm so glad to see you!" "I'm glad to see you too, Gon!" Killua laughed. Kurapica and I approached them. I patted Killua on the head. "How'd you get here before us?" I asked disappointedly. "My dad knows this place and he gave me map of the shortcut!" Killua said optimistically. "Lucky devil!" I murmured. It took us only a few minutes to rejoice Killua's comeback. Then, we proceeded in the cave. Gon and Killua were talking madly behind us. "Why don't you all come to my house after this journey? My dad has no oppositions! He said you could come!" Killua boasted. "Are you sure?" Gon asked. "Of course!" Killua smiled. "Killua, don't take this to easily... we don't know what might happen next yet!" Kurapica said coldly. "That's right! We still have some challenges in front of us!" I agreed. Gon and Killua felt silent. Finally, we arrived at a place where gems and crystals surrounded the place. "Wow! This must be it!" Gon rejoiced. "I hope so..." Killua sighed. "What do we do now, Kura-chan?" I asked. "I think, we need to let Killua drink the Elixir of Life!" Kurapica guessed. "But... Is Killua really sure he wanted to be immortal?" I asked. The both of us looked at Gon and Killua who were admiring the scenery of the pure white lake. "This looks like a pool of milk!" Killua said. "And it's shining too!" Gon added. Suddenly, the cave began to shake. "Who goes there?" a dark voice echoed through the cave. "What the-" I gasped. "Why have you come?" it asked. "We came to get some of the Elixir of Life!" Gon answered. A figure appeared from out of nowhere. He wore long white robes, he had a very long beard, he wore glasses and held a wooden staff. "And why is that?" "You see, sir!" Gon explained everything from the very top. The old man began to understand but he refused. "That's a very inappropriate way... don't you know how being immortal feels? I was so greedy and had some myself... look at me now! I have been in this world for almost 200 years! I am able to experience pain and lose blood, but I never die... It is very sad! Sad indeed." The old man sighed. "And to think, your friend is still a child!" The old man opposed. "I can't allow you to do that!" "But... what must we do to save our friend?" Gon asked. He paused for a while, then... "There is another way!" He said. "What?" Gon brightened up. "I shall tell you the heart of this boy!" He answered. "What? How can you do that?" I half-shouted. He took out a crystal ball from his pocket and showed it to us. He approached Killua. "You don't need to worry! Just stand still!" he instructed. He touched Killua's forehead and did an incantation. Killua's eyes closed as well. The crystal ball began to glow and he suddenly spoke. "A very warm heart, I saw bravery, friendship and...." The old man stopped. " ...Sacrifice!" he continued. "Sacrifice?" The three of us exclaimed. Suddenly, we heard cold laughs surrounding the cave. Illumi appeared above a huge rock. "Brother!" Killua exclaimed. "Tsk tsk tsk! I always thought you would be the White Demon, little brother! I was so proud of you... but it proves that you're not... I'm rather disappointed!" Illumi said. "Why are you here?" Gon yelled. "I'm here to punish my little brother, to take away something he holds dear... namely YOU!" Illumi pointed to Gon. With that, he threw 3 pins towards Gon. Every one of us gasped. "NO!" Killua screamed as he ran to Gon. Killua embraced Gon tightly and so... got hit instead. "Killua!" Gon yelled. Killua fell to the ground as Illumi laughed even harder. "How pitiful you are, little brother!" Illumi sneered. "Too bad there's no cure for my DEATH PINS!" Illumi laughed. The old man grasped his staff and pointed it to Illumi. "Death Strike!" Illumi's skin began to boil and giant bubbles pop out, except they were green. "What- what is this?" Illumi blurted out. "You shall die within 2 seconds!" With that, Illumi vaporized into thin air. "Killua!" Gon cried; heavy drops came out from his eyes. Killua's eyes were now as hollow as any other pit and black as darkness. I kneeled beside Killua and checked for a pulse. "Gon..." he managed to say. "Killua!" Gon kept crying. "I'm... so... glad... to have... met you!... Thanks for... showing... me... what happiness... is... you are the... first person... that ever.... cared for me.... so much! We... will always... be... friends, right?" Killua whispered. "What are you saying! We will ALWAYS be friends! Forever!" Gon cried as he hugged Killua tightly. "Gon! This is bad... his pulse rate is very slow!" I told Gon as he let Killua go. "No way!" Gon didn't believe it. "Leorio! Isn't there anyway you can help him?" Kurapica freaked. "I'm afraid that the poison has already reached his blood stream!" I panicked. "Don't... worry... about me!" Killua smiled. "You... always... told me... that... every feeling... is a cycle! I... want to... see you... smile!" Killua said as a teardrop strolled from his eye. "You idiot! You talk as if you're going away!" Gon smiled sarcastically as more tears strolled down from his eyes. Gon gave him another embrace and with that, Killua had his final word. "Sayonara!" he whispered in Gon's ear. Gon gasped and let go of Killua once again. "Killua?" Kurapica and I looked away from Gon's face. We knew the reaction of Gon very well. But still, Killua wore the smile on his face... in life... and in death. ~ THE END! ~ 


	13. Poll for the upcoming Part 2

**The Legendary White Demon  
  
**

**Poll:**

Do you want me to have "The Legendary White Demon" the part 2?

Yes No Maybe 

**Suggestions:** I'm willing to take any suggestions and I will politely grant them! Thank you for your cooperation! ^_^


End file.
